


Phone Sex

by Sine_P



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_P/pseuds/Sine_P
Summary: Elmo has phone sex with you. But not in the way you imagine.





	Phone Sex

You were out in the big city, casually walking down the street with your bag of goodies from Bath and Bodyworks (you weren’t gay for going to that store, right?) when suddenly a big furry hand clamped over your mouth. Your eyes widen as you were suddenly pulled into an alleyway in broad daylight. Panicking, you tried to scream for help.

But a familiar voice reached your ears before you could do anything.

““Na na na na, na na na na,” a sultry voice whispered, and you felt a long, reptilian tongue slither up your earlobe. “Elmo’s world.”

You nearly peed yourself as the catchphrase you know oh-too-well registers in your mind. He would’ve been turned on by that.

“Elmo?” you mumbled through the hand clasped on your face. You felt your face grow red. “What are you doing-”

“You,” Elmo breathed, and you felt his furry hand reach into your shirt, the hairs brushing against your delicate skin and making you shudder. “Elmo does you.”

“Not here,” you protested weakly, trying to squirm out of his Herculean grip. “This is a public place.”

“Oh, oh, you want to go home instead?” Elmo asked sweetly, pressing against your hard nipples with the palm of his fuzzy hand. You feel his other hand sneak down into your pants, and he begins to stroke your cock with long, practised movements. “Elmo thinks that is a big no no. We stay.”

You tilt your head back into the crook of Elmo’s warm neck as his paw-like hands rub against the head of your dick, no doubt damp from the precum that was forming there. Your legs were shaking now. With a groan, you slowly lift your own hand to touch at your other nipple, manipulating the rough skin with your nails so it felt like Elmo was biting down on you. You realised that you wouldn’t even make it home without going crazy, given how hard you were right now, and the last thing you wanted was Elmo to give you a blowjob in the back of a taxi cab and get kicked out onto the side of the street like last time.

Still, your heart rate picked up as someone walked past the two of you on the street. Thankfully, they didn’t glance into the dark alleyway. Your blood was boiling now.

“We’ll get caught,” you pressed on, while still stimulating your nipple and trying to choke down moans back into your throat. “We’ll be in big trouble like last time.”

“Me love me blanky in the whole world. Me sad if me blanky would go away. But if you lose your blanky, me give up my blanky for you cause that's how much me loves you,” Elmo whispered lustfully. You blushed harder as he began to take off your pants. Elmo had always had a way with words.

Before you knew it, Elmo’s fuzzy red hand was holding your bulging cock, pumping it up and down at an erratic speed that made you nearly cry out in ecstasy. You could hear your large balls slapping against your skin and Elmo’s gleeful giggles as your body started trembling, already feeling the need to cum.

But then he stopped.

“Elmo brought something special,” he announced. Your vision was still hazy from the pleasure you were experiencing, so you barely noticed as Elmo pulled a phone out of one of his skin’s many pockets and turned it on. For a second, you lay against Elmo confused and dazed, unsure what was going on.

“Did you bring porn?” you asked nervously, remembering what happened last time the two of you tried to recreate a sex scene from Pornhub.

“No. Elmo download special app,” he explained slowly, and he pulled it up on the screen for you to see. He pressed the big red button on the display and his phone began to buzz. It was vibrating.

“N-no!” you gasped in horror as you realised what he was thinking. “I can’t fit that whole thing inside of me,” you stammered as you stared at the sheer width of Elmo’s red and white mobile device.

“On your knees,” Elmo commanded. You sighed, eyes darting over to your erect cock. You thought a moment about arguing, but realised that even though your mind was telling you no, your body was giving you a definite  _ yes _ . So you complied, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Without another word, Elmo reached into your bag of Bath and Body works products, now laying on the ground, and pulled out a bottle of lavender soap.Humming his theme song, he forced your buttcheeks apart and dumped the entirety of its contents into your gaping asshole. A flower scent filled the air as Elmo plunged his fist into your now wet butt, and you began seeing white spots in your vision from the pain. But at the same time...it felt so good.

You could feel the old lavender ooze dripping down your legs now, the thick smell permeating the air. Elmo’s hand was exploring your anus with a strange sort of curiosity, and you felt a full-throated moan escape your lips when his hand brushed against just the right spot. 

“E-Elmo!” you screamed, no longer caring if anyone would hear you.”I need more!”

Without missing a beat, Elmo picked his buzzing phone off the ground and removed his fist from your asshole. You flinched as you felt the hard plastic touch your stretched hole, and for a moment, you were hesitant. But the moment it went in, you closed your eyes and found yourself drowning in a world of sexual pleasure. 

You could feel the vibrations coursing through your own body from there, the cold plastic rubbing against your walls with just the right amount of force, and you whimpered pathetically as Elmo grabbed your dick and started pumping it again, adding to the list of sensations that were overwhelming you.

“”Does friend like this?” Elmo asked lowly, jerking at your cock with rapid motions that made the knot in your stomach tighten. You realised that you were approaching your limits.

“I-"

Suddenly, the Elmo theme song started playing. You froze, confused, when you realised that it was coming from...behind you.

It was Elmo’s ringtone.

“Oh look, it's Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle!” Elmo exclaimed, ripping the phone out of your asshole. You let out a sad cry from the loss of stimulation as Elmo held the lavender soap drenched device to his ear and began chatting on the phone.

You swallowed and held back your tears, pulling your pants up indignantly, and without Elmo noticing, you fled the scene, not even bothering to zip up your fly.

You would never be first in Elmo’s life, and you knew it

Then why did you continue to lie to yourself like this?

 


End file.
